


Oh the Wonders of A Clean Kitchen

by blueberry_muffin



Series: Hot Wash [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yongguk and Himchan's turn to do chores now. What will these two get up to when all their dongsaengs are out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Wonders of A Clean Kitchen

 

"Are you sure you have everything? Gloves, hats, scarves, jackets, boots-"

  
  


The four younger members of BAP groaned. "Yes, Umma!" They said exasperatedly, itching to go already. Himchan pursed his lips testily, still fussing over 'his' baby Jonguppie, making sure he was all bundled up and tucked into his coat like he did with all the other members prior. Yongguk laughed to himself quietly at the scene. When his dongsaengs all gave him pleading looks, Yongguk took pity on them as he stepped forward and stopped Himchan's fussing.

  
  


"Yah, Channie, that's enough. They will be fine, they're only going to the park." Yongguk gestured with his head to take this distraction to leave, the boys (ok, Youngjae) caught on immediately and they silently and stealthily (yes, even Daehyun) walked out the door before the ulzzang knew any better.

  
  


"But Gukkie! What if the kids get sick? How will we be able to promote-Hey!! Where'd they go?" Himchan frantically exclaimed, about to run out the door himself before Yongguk sighed and pulled him back in, closing and locking the door, attempting to not roll his eyes at his mother-like boyfriend.

  
  


"Himchan-ah, they will be fine! The maknaes know to go straight home when they're done and Daehyun and Youngjae are with them."

  
  


Himchan raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Is mentioning our resident perverts supposed to make me calm down in regards to the maknaes?"

  
  


"Good point." Yongguk blinked a few times, he had to give him that.

  
  


Himchan just sighed again and pulled his arm back from Yongguk's grasp and instantly missed the warmth, but knew there were chores to be done today and continued walking to the kitchen.

  
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  


Himchan hummed calmly as he noiselessly sipped his glass of water, which was refreshingly cold from all of the ice he piled into it. He felt tiredly accomplished as he observed his now spotless kitchen, wiping the counter to a shine with a cleaning rag, leaning into the warm chest that was suddenly behind him. "Hmm...done?"

  
  


"With?"

  
  


Himchan could practically hear the taunting smile on the leader's face; he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Your chores?"

  
  


"Oh, those...yeah, they're done," replied Yongguk quietly, nuzzling into the nape of Himchan's neck, slowly trailing warm kisses down, smirking when the younger gave a slight shiver at his ministrations.

  
  


"How about yours?" The older asked, turning the ulzzang around to face him, lips skimming the younger's as he continued speaking."They done yet?"

  
  


Yongguk didn't wait for an answer and captured Himchan's lips with his own, his hands trailing from the younger's waist to his heavenly thighs, pulling them up and smirking again when Himchan yelped and abruptly wrapped his legs around Yongguk's waist. The leader quickly placed Himchan on the kitchen island counter, about to sweep his glass of water and other cleaning supplies to the floor, when the younger stopped his arm.

  
  


"Hey! I just cleaned here! Don't you go messing up my clean kitchen, Bang Yongguk!!"

  
  


Yongguk raised a smug eyebrow. "Oh, don't worry jagi, it's not gonna be me messing it up, na mean?"

  
  


Himchan blushed indignantly at the older, slapping his chest and glaring fiercely at the teasing gummy smile. He attempted to untangle himself from Yongguk, however, it was for naught, as every time Himchan leaned away, Yongguk followed.

  
  


Himchan humphed and decided it would just be easier playing the older's game, hands finally coming up and wrapping around Yongguk's neck and shoulders, pulling the older up to look at him and his expectant expression. "Well, then you'll still be cleaning after, won't you?" It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

  
  


Himchan couldn't help but swallow at the sight of Yongguk's gummy smile, his mind shutting down when he immediately felt warm lips on his own, fingers wandering, exploring familiar territory. He panted when the older sensually moved down to his neck. "W-Wouldn't want our m-maknaes finding anything, r-right?"

  
  


"Why? Did you want them to?" Yongguk taunted with an amused look. Himchan's hands came up in an attempt to push the other away, they were not going to do  _anything_  in  _his_  kitchen.

  
  


“Cuz that can be arranged,” Yongguk finished with a smirk, his hands stopping at the bottom of Himchan’s jeans, popping the button from the socket and sliding an arm underneath the younger to lift him, pulling his jeans off quickly. Himchan’s hands came up and attempted to push the other away.

 

 

“Guk-,” Himchan started, a tad bit breathless. “Gukkie, stop.”

 

 

Yongguk caught the younger’s thin wrists and held them back with a hand, licking up the tempting ulzzang’s neck, over his Adam’s apple to his chin. Himchan exhaled shakily, biting his bottom lip to prevent any sound from escaping out.

 

 

The leader smiled against Himchan’s flushed cheek, letting go of the younger’s wrists and using his hands to push the ulzzang down, until his back was laid flat on the kitchen counter. He was about to swipe off the objects left on the counter, when Yongguk’s gaze caught the site of the younger’s ice filled glass, his eyes lighting up with an idea.

 

 

Yongguk quickly put the cleaning supplies onto the floor, keeping a hand on Himchan’s chest to prevent the younger from sitting up. “You look a little warm, Channie…Would you like me to cool you down?”

 

 

Himchan opened his mouth, about to reply with a witty retort, when he groaned softly, his hands gripping the edge of the counter he was laid upon as Yongguk trailed ice cold fingers up his thigh. He shivered when the older’s cold fingers slipped through the holes of his boxers, skimming over his plump ass, before pulling them out and tugging the thin article of clothing off of the younger.

 

 

“G-Gukkie…” Himchan moaned out softly when Yongguk trailed his hands to the other’s heated, hard length, flicking his wrist up and down slowly, pulling back when his hand started losing chill and began to become warm.

 

 

Himcham didn’t hesitate to pull the leader’s black wifebeater, which he wore regardless of the weather outside, sitting up and crashing their lips together.

 

  
  


The younger pulled back long enough to rip off the older’s wifebeater, throwing it to the now clean floor without a care. Himchan ran his hands all over the leader’s revealed chest. Nails scratching clavicles, hands palming pectorals, fingers with pads of silk gliding over a defined abdomen.

  
  


Yongguk lightly shivered at the younger's touch, moving his hands under the other's thighs and pulling Himchan flush against him, flicking his tongue against the hollow of Himchan's throat, nibbling his way up to the younger's jaw.

  
  


Himchan wrapped his legs around Yongguk's waist, tangling his fingers in the older's dark hair, pushing his head closer, tilting his own head up, offering more of his neck to the leader. Yongguk moved one of his hands up from the younger's thigh to the small of his back. His other went noticeably to Himchan's tall, ice filled glass, fingers grabbing a small ice cube, rolling it between his fingers.

  
  


Himchan cried out in shock when freezing fingers traced his puckered entrance. “Y-Yongguk...”

  
  


Yongguk smirked against Himchan's bared throat. He pulled his fingers back a little, grasping the younger's upper thigh, fingering the hem of Himchan's shirt with his hand behind him and lifting it off Himchan in one smooth motion, leaving the younger naked and shivering, however, not from the cold.

  
  


Yongguk nuzzled his nose into the ulzzang's neck, leaning on his palms, one atop the counter, the other still on the other's thigh. He licked a stripe wetly, slowly,  _languidly_ up to the younger's ear, the leader's warm breath surrounding Himchan, giving him goosebumps, despite the almost stifling temperature throughout the kitchen.

  
  


Yongguk leaned forward, making the younger lean back, suckling Himchan's ear into his mouth and playing with the piercing with his tongue. Himchan was flushed such a beautiful rosy pink, shuddering in Yongguk's arms, his own arms around the older's shoulders, his legs wrapped securedly around his waist, groaning out at Yongguk's inability to go faster.

  
  


Yongguk really couldn't help himself.

  
  


“Hmm...Anything you want, Himchannie? Anything at all?” He breathed right under the younger's ear. The younger bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut, struggling to keep silent, trembling slightly in the older's hold.

  
  


“Mmm...you sure?” Yongguk continued. “You sure you don't want me to suck you dry, or tease you until you just can't take it anymore and push me on the floor and ride me like a pro, hmm?” Yongguk hummed in inquiry.

  
  


“Or maybe you'd like to live up to your princess title and would want me to cherish you with softly placed kisses here-” Ear. “-here-” Neck. “-here-” Collar. “-here-” Fluctuating stomach. “-everywhere.”

  
  


Himchan's knuckles were white from the force he was gripping the counter with, breath already coming out in shaky pants. He barely managed to shake his head no and mewl out a breathy, “N-Neither.”

  
  


Yongguk pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow at the younger, his eyes even darker. “Neither?” he asked. He moved in closer, towering over a beautifully flushed and glazed eyed Himchan, stopping until they were so close enough to brush lips every time Yongguk opened his mouth to speak.

  
  


“Then what would you have me do, Himchannie?” The leader crooned. “Hmm?”

  
  


Yongguk didn't allow the younger man to answer as he lessened the grip Himchan's had on his waist, long fingers tracing the younger' puckered hole. Himchan mewled softly, swiveling his hips, attempting to get Yongguk's fingers in him already. He whined when the older just pulled them back further.

  
  


“Hehehe...so hot here Channie,” Yongguk said chuckling softly, his fingers still teasingly tracing the ulzzang's entrance, the leader's other hand palming the younger's balls softly, barely. “Still want me to cool you down?”

  
  


Himchan just pulled Yongguk forcefully closer by his legs wrapping around the older's waist, and whined into a kiss he pulled the teasing older into, rubbing up against him for any type of friction, wanting, needing everything.

  
  


“No, no I just want you to fuck me Gukkie,” Himchan whined against the other's lips. “Here, please...”

  
  


“Yeah?” Yongguk asked against Himchan's lips. “You sure? Wouldn't that mess up all your hard work Channie?” Yongguk continued, his hand moving beside them, retrieving a little something.

  
  


Himchan almost sobbed when the older pulled away from his embrace, kneeling in front of him. Yongguk shushed the visual with a few small kisses to his milky knees and thighs.

  
  


“Shhh...Channie...I have to prepare you, I can't just take you, aish (insert Yongguk eye roll)...besides I don't think you'll object...”

  
  


Himchan opened his mouth, about to object, very heatedly mind you, when he squealed. Like loudly.

  
  


Yongguk had licked up the younger's thigh and decided not to tease him so as he thrust his tongue into Himchan's winking entrance. The only difference from the previous times Yongguk had did this was that he didn't have a very cold, very  _there_ ice cube on his tongue.

  
  


“G-Gukkie...” Himchan managed to get out, his hands gripping the edge of the counter he was seated upon, his knuckles painted white from the force of his grip. “I- _ooohhh...._ ”

  
  


Yongguk's hands were splayed across Himchan's hips, his thumbs pressing down on the younger's prominent pelvic bones. He pulled Himchan's hips forward, pushing his icy tongue further into the younger's passage.

  
  


Himchan was very warm, as was evidenced through the ice cube melting to water quickly on Yongguk's tongue as he pressed it right up to the younger's upper walls, making sure to keep it there until it melted.

  
  


Yongguk swirled his tongue a few times, attempting to lube the younger from inside out. Yongguk pulled back a bit before ramming his wet appendage back into Himchan, stretching it as far into Himchan as was bodily allowed. “Y-Yongguk...”

  
  


“Hmmm?”

  
  


Himchan shivered when the Yongguk hummed, the leader's tongue vibrating inside him. Yongguk pulled away, not missing the younger's small whine and kissed down Himchan's godly thighs as his hand reached for another ice cube, smaller this time. Yongguk popped the small cube of ice into his mouth, swishing it around quickly, wanting its coolness to spread throughout his mouth.

  
  


“More...” Himchan practically begged, his breathing erratic. “ _Please...”_

  
  


Yongguk didn't say anything as he flicked his tongue into the younger man again, licking in and around Himchan's entrance, coating it with copious amounts of saliva and slurping the younger's hole around the ice cube, savoring everything as though Himchan was a rare treat. “Gukkie...”

  
  


Yongguk pulled back momentarily,a string of saliva connecting his lips with Himchan's entrance. He quickly put his fingers to his own mouth, lubing them up as fast as he could, pressing them back into the younger.

  
  


The older scissored his fingers, pumping them in and out. He prodded Himchan's wet walls, scraping his short nails with every pull out, fingers curling and angling before straightening and finally hitting Himchan's prostate with dead accuracy.

  
  


“Yongguk!”

  
  


Himchan writhed on top of the counter, the stone fogging up with condensation from the steam produced from the two and their actions, his hips swiveling in persistent figure eights.

  
  


Yongguk reached up and took another ice cube from the younger's glass, taking the cold cube and pressing it into Himchan's entrance with an inward thrust of his other fingers. When that one was melted, Yongguk took his still chilled hand and wrapped it tightly around Himchan's red and straining length, creating a strong vice around the younger's cock, his mouth coming up and sucking on the head.

  
  


“G-Guk...”

  
  


Himchan choked out, his grip on the counter moving to Yongguk's hair, pulling roughly with every thrust of Yongguk's fingers, with every squeeze of his palm and with every harsh suck of his  _very_ talented mouth. Yongguk moaned in appreciation, the sting of Himchan's pull sending pricks of pleasure throughout his scalp.

  
  


“Guk...G-Guk... Gukkie!...Stop!” Himchan panted, attempting to somehow regulate his wild breathing. “I-I'm gonna come if y-you keep it u-up...”

  
  


Yongguk pulled back immediately, standing up, his darker than normal eyes glinting in smirking triumph when the younger man gave out a whine. His dark eyes took in the beauty that was the ulzzang of BAP, Kim Himchan.

  
  


The younger man was laid on his arched back on top of the polished kitchen counter, his legs hanging off the side and spread so sinfully, so temptingly, so ungodly wide, his red tinted lips open as wide as his perfect milky legs, panting in breaths like he had just run an arduous sprint.

  
  


Yongguk licked his lips as he attempted to regain his breath. Beautiful, Himchan was nothing short of beautiful. Actually, beautiful didn't even come close to be able to describe the younger, nor did gorgeous, stunning or magnificent. There were simply no words on how Himchan radiated ethereal, heavenly beauty even as he spread himself sinfully wide and ready, wanting- no pleading to be thoroughly debauched.

  
  


Himchan groaned and curled a leg around the stood up leader's waist, pulling the other closer, wanting any type of contact, desperate for any sort of skinship.

  
  


“Yongguk, Yongguk please, please,  _please....”_

  
  


Now how could Yongguk say no to a voice and person like the cute, demanding diva, Kim Himchan?

  
  


Yongguk pushed his pants down, the younger's toes hooking onto his waist band of his boxers, pushing the thin article of restraining fabric down. Yongguk hissed as his erection was finally freed from its cloth confinement. Himchan bit his lip and moaned in anticipation when he felt the older's satin length rub against his thigh.

  
  


“Gukkie... _please..._ I need you so bad, even all that ice hasn't cooled me down, Baby please, you got me  _so_ hot...”

  
  


The older man didn't waste anytime, he lined up with the younger's entrance and pushed roughly in, choking on a gulp of breath at the silky tightness surrounding his length abruptly, squeezing him, clenching, pulsing heatedly.

  
  


“Himchan...” Yongguk managed to groan out, taking a few seconds to calm himself down, feeling slightly light-headed and just plain high on the drug called Kim Himchan, with his soft hair, smooth skin, silky tightness, and sultry voice.

  
  


“Gukkie, Gukkie,  _yes!”_

  
  


Yongguk hooked the younger's legs up onto his shoulders, bending over so that he and Himchan were face to face, licking the ulzzang's plump lips as he pulled his hips back and thrusted back in. Himchan gasped at the intrusion , allowing Yongguk entrance to his mouth as well, kissing the older back just as harshly as the older kissed him.

  
  


Yongguk's hands roamed and mapped out the familiar plain of Himchan's body, thumbs massaging a fluctuating stomach, moving sensually up to press against the younger's pink, pert nipples. Yongguk grunted and tilted his hips a little more up upon entry into Himchan, hitting the other's prostate.

  
  


“ _Oooooh_!” Himchan managed to mewl out, his back arching, his shoulders digging into the glossy kitchen counter. Himchan's hands tangled themselves into Yongguk's hair, their foreheads pressed firmly together, each other's panting breaths fanning the other's face. “Y-Yonggukkie...”

  
  


Thrills of electricity ran through Himchan's spine, charging and sparking an almost numbing feeling through him with every rough thrust of Yongguk's hips, the bulbous head of his member pressing unwaveringly against Himchan's prostate, making fire erupt within him, the heat licking up his artfully curved spine.

  
  


All Himchan was able to do now was lie back, swivel his his up erratically and sob in rapturous pleasure. “ _Yes!_ Gukkie, Gukkie,  _Guk-kie_! Don't stop, don't stop, don't  _stop!!”_ Himchan mewled out, his back arching into another one of Yongguk's thrusts, his voice taking on a higher pitch at the end, almost cracking, the volume of his cries anything but bashful.

  
  


Himchan felt the edge of the kitchen counter dig into his lower back, just above his tailbone, he felt it especially when his back arched like a bow drawn taut. He just knew that there would be a bruise if not bruises and that thought of evidence of what they did and where just made him moan that much louder.

  
  


There was a reason why Yongguk and Himchan made such beautiful music together, both in and out of the recording studio. Both were in sync with each other's thoughts, their bodies copying and complementing each other unconsciously.

  
  


The beat of Yongguk's thrusts were loud, strong and proud. They resounded throughout the kitchen, echoing faintly into the other rooms. Both of their groans and grunts and moans added roaring vocals to their already lustfully carnal soundtrack.

  
  


Both of Yongguk's and Himchan's thrusts into each other never slowed, actually they seemed to become faster, both of their desperation and desire pouring through their pores as their bodies moved slickly together, their sweat allowing them to slip more easily together, both of their pelvises no doubt going to bruise tomorrow.

  
  


Himchan let go of Yongguk's hair to move his grip to the older's shoulders, his well kept nails digging red crescents into Yongguk's shoulders just as his heels dug into the small of Yongguk's back, keeping the older to him, toes curled.

  
  


Yongguk growled into Himchan's neck, the slight pin-pricks of pain causing him to inadvertently shudder. It felt so good. He nipped at the younger's collar, licked a sensitive spot under Himchan's ear and bit harshly into his neck when Himchan's hands clawed his back, his hands moving to his neck.

  
  


Himchan couldn't help but mark Yongguk's back with his long, red lesions, the scratches turning crimson seconds after being formed, standing out almost painfully from the cream color of Yongguk's back, tainting the smooth ivory with lines of deep red and dark blushing pink.

  
  


Yongguk felt the fresh scratches start to slightly burn, the sensation causing him to slam harder into the writhing body below him. He moved one of his hands to hold one of Himchan's thighs, holding one of his favorite body part on the younger tightly enough to have small purple abrasions form where his fingers grasped. Yongguk's hand helped him pull and push Himchan onto his cock.

  
  


“Channing, Channie, Channie...” Yongguk grunted under his breath constantly, his lips moving constantly around from Himchan's lips to his smooth cheek, to licking up and down his jaw.

  
  


“I-aah...Gukkie...ngghhh...” was all Himchan managed to get out, his arms wrapping even tighter around Yongguk's neck, pulling him as close as possible, arching up again, his cock going untouched except from the teasing friction of his stomach and Yongguk's defined abdomenn. “Gukkie....I-I... _coming..._ ”

  
  


Yongguk cursed when the vice around his cock tightened even more, the younger's entrance clenching rhythmically, the younger's wet, sticky release splattering onto the older's stomach and chest. The older gave his all, thrusting harshly thrice more before releasing inside of Himchan, keeping up his thrusts until he turned flaccid again, his own semen dripping from the younger's hole and his own length. “Channie...”

  
  


Both Yongguk and Himchan panted and gulped in air as though they were drowning. But they were drowning, drowning in each other as they were locked in each other's tight embrace. They rested against one another until their breathing returned to normal, both releasing simultaneous sighs of contentment.

  
  


Yongguk gently put down Himchan's legs from his shoulders as he straightened up, his hands going to the younger's back and massaging the bruised, supple flesh. Himchan purred gentky, his arms coming and reaching up to the older, who smiled slightly down at the younger and picked him up bridal style.

  
  


Yongguk pecked Himchan on the lips, nudging the other's nose with his. “I love you, Channie.”

  
  


Himchan looked at Yongguk with wide, aegyeo eyes, blinking cutely albeit tiredly. “Mmm, I love you too, Gukkie.” He smiled, his smile very bunny-esque just as Yongguk's answering grin was endearingly gummy.

  
  


The older took the younger to their bedroom, getting a warm and wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleaning the both of them up as best and quickly as he could, slipping on one of his loose T-shirts on the ulzzang, the article of clothing hanging off Himchan's frame like a night dress. Yongguk slipped on a new pair of boxers and another pair of sweats, forgoing a shirt, knowing that would just irritate the scratches on his back.

  
  


He leaned forward to press a warm kiss to Himchan's forehead, just as the younger released a cute yawn. “Go and sleep, Baby,” Yongguk said, tucking the duvet around Himchan snugly, almost 'awwing' when the younger nodded and snuggled into Yongguk's pillow.

  
  


Yongguk smiled and closed the door gently behind him, heading back to the kitchen and cleaning it up...again. He put way the cleaning supplies and solutions, wiped down the counter and washed Himchan's glass, wiping and shining down the counter again with a dry rag when he heard the front door being unlocked and opened, the excited, but tired chatter of his dongsaengs ringing throughout the dorm.

  
  


He placed a pot filled with water onto the stove when Zelo walked into the kitchen, getting a bottle of water from the fridge, and sitting down at the counter on one of the stool, watching Yongguk-hyung boil water for his ramen, his oblivious eyes missing the deep red marks on his hyung.

  
  


“Hey, Zelo how was your day today?”

  
  


“Hiya, Guk-appa! It was so much fun! Me and Jonguppie-hyung made a snowman and Daehyun-hyung got shoved several times into a snow bank by Youngjae-hyung! It was so funny!” Zelo tilted his head to the side, asking his hyung a question before taking a sip of water. “What did you do besides some boring chores today, Appa?”

  
  


“Oh, nothing much Zelo just bang Him.”

  
  


Zelo spit out his water.

  
  


“Appa! That's too much information!”

  
  


“Hey, you asked Zelo.”

  
  


Zelo pouted. Yongguk rolled his eyes and ruffled the cute boy's hair. “Stop being dramatic and I'll share this amazing dish called ramen with you.”

  
  


Zelo blinked, his face cutely scrunched up in thought, before breaking out in a bright, wide-eyed grin that Yongguk swears, despite the impossibilities, that Zelo had inherited from Himchan. “Okay!”

  
  


The rest of the night went without any other problems.

  
  


Well...until Daejae woke the members up at like three am in the morning...but then again it  _was_ morning and not night so technically...it didn't count.

  
  


**~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~**

 

 

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I feel like I maybe could have wrote it better?
> 
> Thank you to everybody that read!! ^0^


End file.
